1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst used for liquefaction of coal and hydrogenolysis or hydrodesulfurization of heavy oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as catalysts for hydrogenolysis or hydrodesulfurization of heavy oils, oxides of Co-Mo, Mo-Ni or Ni-W compounds have been used together with carriers such as alumina and silica. These catalysts, when used in residual oil of heavy oil or in asphalt, have an extremely lowered catalytic activity, and are permanently poisoned, and it is almost impossible to regenerate them.
The object of the present invention is to solve this problem and to provide a catalyst which is high in activity, easy to regenerate, the suited particularly to hydrogenolysis or hydrodesulfurization of heavy petroleum oils.